


Post Game Celebration

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dean, Coach Dean, Desk Sex, Jock Castiel, Lock Room Sex, M/M, Older Dean, Rough Sex, Slut Dean, Teacher Dean, Teen Castiel, Top Castiel, fuck buddies, mentioned Cas/Other(s), mentioned bottom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel couldn't think of a better way to celebrate winning the game than being buried inside his gorgeous coach.





	

The stands erupted into cheers, the sound deafening, but Castiel wasn’t focused on that. He wasn’t paying much attention to his team celebrating around him or the people in the stands still screaming. Adrenaline had him hyper-aware, pumped and practically itching to jump out of his own skin.

Castiel’s fingers curled, uncurled, and he grinned at his coach on the sidelines before turning to Benny who was dragging him in for a huge bear hug. “We did it, Novak!” a messy kiss found itself on his cheek when Benny jerked him close and turned away to drag another teammate in for a celebratory hug.

By now Coach Winchester had come over, beaming at them and laughing. “You kicked their asses!” the words barely reached the team but those who heard it laughed, whooping and carrying on. “Clean up boys and go celebrate!”

The team slowly moved off the field, occasionally stopping but they made it into the showers. Castiel stripped down, dropping his things in front of his locker and moving into the shower with a towel. He still felt some kind of buzz under his skin, idly wondered if anyone else felt constricted, as he cleaned himself up.

He waited until his teammates trickled out, still laughing and grinning, until the last one disappeared calling back, “ _Keg at my place, Novak!_ ”

There was only one person left as Castiel crossed the locker room to Coach Winchester’s office and grinned at the gorgeous man going over his playbook. He didn’t pause as he crossed the room, pulled the chair back and spun it so he could press their lips together.

Castiel wanted to bury himself inside Dean Winchester and let go. He swallowed his coach’s sound of surprise before pulling back to climb into Dean’s lap to continue. His fingers curled around the back of Dean’s neck and his other hand fisted in the older man’s shirt.

They broke for air with Dean staring up at him with flushed cheeks and obvious arousal that Castiel could easily feel from where he was pressed against him. “Eager, Cas?”

“Always.” His lips quirked as he climbed off of Dean, tugged at the other man until Dean had gained his feet and then pressed them together again.

They were alone in Dean’s office as Castiel fumbled with Dean’s button and zipper, working his coach’s pants down and moaning when Dean’s hand shoved inside his pants to grip him. It was fast and rough and desperate as they moaned together.

Castiel wanted more than a simple hand-job.

He wanted to be buried balls deep inside his coach, fucking hard and fast, while Dean moaned and writhed under him. The image wouldn’t leave him so he pulled away, reaching into Dean’s desk drawer for the lube his coach kept hidden there and a condom while Dean bent over the desk.

The first finger had Dean’s legs spreading further and a low groan escaping. Castiel pumped it in and out, waiting until Dean had adjusted before working a second in and then eventually a third. By the time he was easily pumping three in and out Dean was moaning and shoving back into him, gasping his name and begging him to fuck him already.

“Come on, Cas. Quit teasing.”

There was little doubt that when his coach was younger Dean was a huge slut in school. No one reacted like that or so thoroughly enjoyed having their _student_ fuck them if they hadn’t been passed around like a party favor at some point.

Castiel wanted to just shove himself inside, get lost in Dean’s tight heat but he reached for the condom and didn’t move up behind his coach until he’d put it on and slicked himself up. It was just as good as the last time Castiel had found himself buried balls deep in Coach Dean Winchester as he’d viciously pounded the older man’s ass.

The moans and encouragements, demanding he  _fuck_  and  _harder fucking Hell Cas fuck harder_ , had him quickly pistoning his hips forward. Dean moaned and shoved himself back taking him deeper, ass clenching around him tightly, as Castiel’s balls slapped loudly against him. “Cas yes right there. There come on…harder come on dammit.”

Castiel could hear the way the sounds of their fucking echoed in the locker room, bouncing off the walls, as his breathing quickened the closer to got to his orgasm.

He surged forward, practically snarling and sailing high on the remnants of his post-victory adrenaline. Each thrust had his hips smacking against Dean’s ass and the harsh slap of skin on skin rang out in Dean’s office, into the locker room.

Castiel tightened his hold on Dean’s hips, yanking the older man back into his thrusts and relishing how Dean felt around his cock. There was nothing like his coach’s moans or the way Dean ended up so needy to be fucked.

When it had first started, when he’d noticed Coach Winchester’s interest, he’d figured he would be on bottom or at the very least riding Dean’s cock on top of the man but not the other way around.

The vast majority of the sex he so thoroughly enjoyed found Castiel bottoming and while Castiel _loved_ having his hole fucked wide open he also loved that when he indulged in fucking Dean that _he_ was the one topping.

Castiel loved that he’d been wrong, loved that Dean was needy and desperate for his cock to fill him up. The very thought had him roughly pounding into his couch, moaning and grunting as he lost himself to the heat and pleasure of it. “ _Cas…oh yes yes yes yes!_ ”

He wondered about the sight they made for a brief moment. Him wearing a clean football jersey with his name on it fucking forward into Dean’s plump ass and Dean, his fucking coach, bent over with his pants around his ankles still wearing the same shirt from the field and taking his player’s cock like a pro.

Castiel didn’t mind the view he had, watching Dean gripping his desk and the way his cock sunk into his coach repeatedly. “ _Fuck_.” He hissed the word and picked up his pace.

He was close. Right there on the edge and four more thrusts saw him getting lost in a rush of warmth and pleasure and a release he’d desperately needed. Dean followed him over the edge once he’d closed his hand around his coach’s hard cock and jerked him off in quick, sure strokes.

While Dean was panting on the desk, completely slack, Castiel pulled out and deposited the condom into the trash. A few tissues helped him clean up most of the mess and his pants were pulled up by the time Dean was standing once more.

“We haven’t had a celebratory fuck in a few games.” Dean commented as he cleaned himself up, “I thought you’d be at a party already.”

Castiel stared at Dean’s freckled cheeks with the flush slowly fading. “I’m heading over there now.” They never said much after fucking, because that’s all it was between them, and Castiel didn’t see the point in starting it now. The thing between them was only a delicious, pleasurable secret they both indulged in occasionally despite the issues of a student football player fucking his 35-year-old coach.

“Have fun.” Dean’s pants were pulled up by now and he leaned against his desk with an easy smile on his handsome features. His freckled cheeks were slowly losing the flush from his orgasm. “You earned it and I don’t mean after that performance.” The smile turned cheeky and Castiel offered a small grin back before leaving.

He was looking forward to a night of celebrating. Drinking, laughing and, if he was very lucky, a long night of post-victory fucking.


End file.
